1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports implement (an implement used in sporting, sports goods, sports equipment) having a circuit comprising a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a TFT) using a semiconductor thin film (the thickness of about several nm to several hundred nm), specifically, to a sports implement including a light emitting display device having a piezoelectric element, a semiconductor circuit or an organic light emitting element as a component. Further, the present invention also relates to an amusement tool or a training tool having a circuit configured by a TFT.
In this specification, the term “semiconductor circuit” includes general circuits that can function using semiconductor characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a sports implement including an IC hip, (e.g., manufactured by HEAD) such as a tennis racket, a ski or a snowboard has been sold. Reference 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,694) describes a specific configuration of such a sports implement. According to Reference 1, such sports implement includes an electric actuator and a circuit attached with the electric actuator. The electric actuator eliminates vibration and adjusts performance of such a sports implement to various situations.
A circuit used in such a sports implement is a processing circuit for amplifying and controlling mutually to compensate strain detected in the sports implement or to only influence on performance by varying stiffness of the sports implement. A circuit used in such a sports implement is mounted as a chip.